Momentos Dolorosos
by sakura loves shaoran
Summary: ¿Qué harías si lo único que queda de una relación son tus recuerdos? S&S. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Ni Sakura, ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp, (bueno menos Shaoran él si es todo mío ^.^U). Ésta historia es sin fines de lucro. La trama me pertenece completamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Dolorosos<strong>

**Heartbeat (adaptada al español y para este fic) - 2PM**

_¿Puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?_

_Del corazón que pisoteaste y dejaste_

_y que todavía late, late por ti…_

_Sakura POV_

Aún no comprendo cómo llegué a esta situación, es tan complicado pero al mismo tiempo es ilógico, es decir, si no te hubiera conocido tal vez mi vida sería un poco más fácil, aunque ¿es posible enamorarse de alguien sin conocerlo?

Porque eso es precisamente lo que me sucedió, jamás te conocí, nos saludábamos, sí, nos mirábamos, también, pero jamás cruzamos más que las palabras necesarias, ¿para qué sirve amarte? Al fin y al cabo tú ya no estás, a veces me pregunto si todo fue una ilusión, una triste y maravillosa ilusión.

Desearía que todo se borrara con el tiempo pero el recuerdo de nuestros ojos chocando, verde y café, como si ambos supiéramos lo que queríamos del otro sin embargo nunca nos atrevimos a hacer nada… nada.

_No importa lo difícil que sea tratar de olvidar,_

_no importa a cuantas personas conozca…_

_¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti?_

_No quiero seguir haciéndolo, quiero parar._

Eso es lo que más me duele, que me haya quedado con el "hubiera" yo que me jacto de que "pase lo que pase estará bien" y sin embargo yo no estoy bien, me hundo en un mar de recuerdos, y cada cosa, lugar, rincón, me recuerda a ti.

Sé que fui una cobarde al no acercarme lo suficiente, pero también sé que fue lo correcto, tu novia no tenía la culpa de que me hubiera enamorado sin siquiera conocerte, o de que tú te hubieras interesado sin conocerme.

Ahora mi corazón y mi mente están completamente peleados, distanciados, porque mi corazón quiere verte una última vez, para saber si sí fuiste real; pero mi mente me dice que no es sano, que verte no me permitirá avanzar, y tal vez esté en lo correcto pero no puedo obligar a mi corazón a desear otra cosa, porque quiero verte.

_No importa cuánto tiempo trate y trate de hacerlo,_

_no sirve de nada, mi corazón está roto ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué sigo haciendo tantas tonterías?_

Es tonto, veo a uno de tus mejores amigos pasar por su novia a la escuela de vez en cuando, aunque nunca los conocí me aprendí los nombres de tus amigos, Yamasaki, se coloca en frente de la escuela y cuando me ve es como si me vigilara, es horrible, pero al mismo tiempo mi mente se pregunta si tú, el chico de cabello chocolate aún sigues esperando al igual que yo o realmente ¿cuál es la razón para que tu amigo me mire de esa manera?

Mi mente es un caos y no puedo evitarlo.

Y aún guardo la ilusión de volver a verte, de que en algún lugar, en algún momento, te vuelva a encontrar, te vuelva a sentir cerca mío; que cuando nuestras miradas se crucen vuelen chispas y que todo sea como debe de ser o como yo quisiera que fuera, tu y yo… juntos.

_Mi cabeza lo sabe, pero… ¿Por qué se revela mi corazón?_

_Me aferro a ti y no te dejo ir,_

_todavía te siento junto a mí._

_No puedo creer en una despedida._

Pero lamentablemente este no es un cuento de hadas y en la vida no existen los finales felices, viviré con los recuerdos, me alimentaré de las esperanzas, respiraré de las ilusiones, tal vez vuelva a enamorarme, tal vez nunca podré hacerlo de nuevo y es ridículo, sé que es tonto pero algo en mi esperaba que conocerte fuera parte de mi destino, como si pudiera tenerte en un futuro, como si tú fueras… mi futuro.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor que habita en mi interior no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, porque nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, porque cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón se acelera y una calidez inunda mi pecho.

¿Es amor eso? Si no lo es, entonces que alguien me diga qué siento por ti, mis amigas me dicen que si aún no te he olvidado es por una razón, que tal vez tú seas el amor de mi vida, la verdad, yo no creo en eso, porque si así fuera estaríamos juntos o ¿no?

_No importa a quien conozca,_

_no puedo abrir una parte en mi corazón_

_y dejar tu lugar vacío,_

_no hay razón para que vuelvas, pero…_

_¿Por qué sigo pensando que puede que lo hagas?_

_¿Por qué mi corazón no escucha?_

Aún estoy confundida.

Y también dolida porque creo que todo esto para ti fue sólo un juego, ya que si de verdad te hubiera importado, yo no estaría sufriendo, mi pecho no sentiría punzadas de dolor cada vez que pienso que vives cerca de donde voy a la escuela – a la misma que asististe el año pasado- pero que jamás has venido a verme, yo sólo puedo encontrar una verdadera razón a ese comportamiento y es el hecho de que solamente me ilusioné con una fantasía porque tú jamás podrías interesarte en mí, es decir, ¿Qué le hubiera podido ver el chico más popular, guapo e inalcanzable de la preparatoria a una niñita de primer año?

Nada…

Absolutamente nada, no soy bonita, mis ojos aunque tienen un color verde que es poco común, no son nada del otro mundo, mi cabello castaño claro, tan ordinario, mi cuerpo poco atractivo, a parte no soy la chica más popular, perseguida ni asediada de la escuela, creo que mis únicas cualidades es que siempre tengo una sonrisa para mostrar, que soy amable con todos, que siempre pongo mi mayor esfuerzo y ya; porque fue todo lo que te permití que conocieras de mí y tú nunca buscaste conocerme más a fondo. Soy una chica normal…

_Escucha los latidos de mi corazón,_

_está latiendo por ti…_

_está esperando por ti…_

_sé que se acabó, no entiendo por qué soy así,_

_sigue doliendo pensar en ti,_

_y lo hago cada vez que late mi corazón…_

Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto cómo reaccionare al momento de volverte a ver, quiero decir, puedo: hiperventilar, huir, enfrentarte, ignorarte, saludarte, sólo observarte, puedo reaccionar de maneras tan distintas pero…

¿Y tú? ¿tú cómo reaccionarás? Me ignorarás lo más probable, porque aunque se notaba que tenías interés en mí, hace casi un año que no te veo y no guardo esperanzas de que te acuerdes de mí, y menos cuando esperabas con ansias pasar a la universidad para estar con ella, porque si tiene algo más de perfección la chica que está a tu lado es que es mayor –sí, ella es todo una mujer y yo soy una chiquilla-, aquella chica que para mí siempre será un misterio, porque ella es todo lo que tú buscaste y encontraste, yo sólo fui el pasatiempo ¿algo así como el postre? O tal vez la botana…

_Tengo que olvidar,_

_tengo que olvidarte para poder vivir,_

_tengo que borrarlo todo, si no, moriré…_

Nunca creí que me encontraría en la situación en donde me estaría comparando con comida ¡Ja! Y ahora sólo me queda hacer el mayor esfuerzo por olvidarte cuando yo sé que me va a ser sumamente complicado, que a pesar de todo, lo único que yo necesito es huir de aquí por un tiempo, porque cada lugar por el que paso tengo la ilusión de que tal vez me encuentre contigo… _que estúpida soy._

Y cada vez que estoy decidida a olvidarte un simple recuerdo hace que mi decisión claudique, que mi fuerza se tambaleé porque aunque son momentos dolorosos los que ahorita vivo puedo jactarme de que los pocos que viví a tu lado fueron inolvidables, pasajeros pero también maravillosos.

Nunca me perteneciste y nunca me pertenecerás, pero mi corazón te perteneció y aunque lo tuviste en tus manos sólo lo sostuviste, lo miraste, pero nada más, no lo lastimaste pero tampoco lo acariciaste, y yo sé que aunque consiga olvidar lo que siento por ti una pequeña parte de mi corazón siempre estará contigo, porque siempre te pertenecerá, porque tu siempre estarás en un rincón de mi corazón, en la superficie, en las penumbras, en el fondo, en lo visible, en lo oculto, pero siempre presente, siempre ahí.

_Basta de intentar traerte de vuelta,_

_no vas a venir, te has ido, tengo que seguir,_

_te fuiste, no vas a volver, ni siquiera piensas en mí._

Cuando voy caminando por la calle de camino a la escuela, hay veces en que creo ver tu cabello chocolate desordenado o tu forma de caminar, siempre que sucede eso mi corazón se paraliza para reanudar su marcha muy rápido, pero cuando veo que no eres tú y que en realidad te confundí una oleada de decepción inunda mi ser, es como si te viera en todos partes, como si algo no me permitiera dejarte ir, y yo le pido al destino que no sea cruel conmigo, porque lo está siendo, y no me queda de otra más que esperar a sentir algo por alguien que no seas tú, que por fin logre sacarte de mi corazón, aunque como ya lo dije va a ser imposible retirarte de raíz.

¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Pensarás en mí? o ¿ya ni te acuerdas de que existo?... ¿Esas son mis dudas existenciales? Ja, tal vez, y aquí escribiendo mis pensamientos en mi diario, plasmando tu imagen en cada página lloro en silencio por un amor que nunca floreció, lloro en silencio por ti, por lo que me hiciste sentir… amor, alegría, esperanza, dolor… odio, porque es gracioso al principio no me agradaste, creía que eras un chico de los que se sienten inalcanzables, pero mi sorpresa fue ver tu lado dulce conmigo, cuando me veías en silencio, cuando permanecías cerca sin decir ni una sola palabra, porque tu mera presencia era suficiente para darme una dosis de alegría en el día, porque era fácil sonreír si estabas cerca…

_No sabes que espero por ti,_

_tú lo llevas muy bien, te has olvidado de mí,_

_me has borrado totalmente, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?_

Aunque muchas veces tomé la decisión de alejarme de ti, no sé cómo, pero tú siempre te dabas cuenta de mis intenciones y buscabas la forma de que volviera a tenerte en mis pensamientos, con un simple acto lo conseguías y yo débil a tu forma de ser, de mirarme, de sonreír, caía de nuevo en esta red de sentimientos.

Mi memoria algún día me fallará y olvidaré cada uno de tus detalles, algún día me iré de este pequeño pueblo en donde te conocí pero jamás te he vuelto a ver, los recuerdos se volverán borrosos con el paso del tiempo, las sensaciones se irán perdiendo, las imágenes se mancharán con la obscuridad.

_Escucha los latidos de mi corazón,_

_está latiendo por ti…_

_está esperando por ti…_

_sé que se acabó, no entiendo por qué soy así,_

_sigue doliendo pensar en ti,_

_y lo hago cada vez que late mi corazón…_

Y sólo podre guardar una sola cosa en mi corazón, aquella palabra que siempre existirá en mis labios pero que nunca se notará que es pronunciado desde mi corazón… aquella palabra que me seguirá en sueños y que nunca me permitirá olvidarte por completo, aquella que sólo te pertenece a ti y que desde lo más profundo de mi ser ansío gritar a los cuatro vientos, aquella palabra que se clavó en mi corazón, y que será lo último que recuerde de ti… aquella palabra que susurro en sueños, que mi alma pronuncia esperando que llegue a ti y te guíe a mí, aquella palabra formada de siete letras nunca mejor ordenadas…

Shaoran.

_Mi corazón late cada vez más rápido…_

**Heartbeat (adaptada al español y para este fic) - 2PM**

* * *

><p>ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§ ξδω§<p>

**Notas de la escritora:** Me doy por bien servida que hayan llegado hasta aquí porque quiere decir que lo leyeron completo no? XD ¿Qué tal les pareció? bueno, como ya había dicho es un pequeño regalo y también es lo que hacen varios días de inspiración y recuerdos jajaja y es como un pequeño preview de mi historia que aún no termino XD pero que terminaré y publicaré =D

Ahora sí pues sólo les pido una cosa: lindos Reviews con su opinión de éste one-shot ¿Me doy por vencida como escritora y me dedico a leer y a adaptar? Espero sus comentarios…

Gracias por leer XD

LQM

Bye

_**Pau**_


End file.
